Falling Away
by Nico-Chan
Summary: War was truly chaos. Life is fleeting, especially on the battlefield. With a shrill scream she thrust her sword down with all her might. Entry to Livejournal's 'Poison' Challenge.


**Falling Away**

* * *

Disc: Don't own it. Never will.

Notes: My first foray into the world of Elibe. While I'm very familliar with Tellius I found it rather interesting to play in another playground. I spent a lot of time trying to craft my characterizations and make them perfect. Hopefully that shows. R&R, Constructive Crit, or Unwavering Praise (tm) is completely accepted!

* * *

War was truly chaos.

Kent, the steadfast knight of Caelin, weaved his horse expertly through the rain of arrows volleying towards the army led by Lord Eliwood, the son of the late Marquess of Pherae. The enemy bandits outnumbered the army by a couple dozen- possibly more- as it was hard to determine the exact number of bowmen standing on the other side of the large hill, lurking completely out of Kent's view. But the strength the bandits found in their numbers, Lord Eliwood's men found in their sheer skill.

With a swipe of his sword Kent brought an axe-wielding brigand that stood before him to his knees. He quickly continued his rush towards the large hill. His objective, as well as the objective of his fellow cavaliers, was to lead a quick charge onto the enemy archers with the attempt at felling their enemy and allowing breathing room for the other warriors who were partaking in hand to hand combat with the vicious cutthroats.

At the sound of a ferocious shout, Kent managed to force his steed to a sudden stop as a large axe was flung right past him. He quickly turned his attention to the left where a large, ugly, pirate ran towards him, wielding a second axe and waving it around wildly. As a few arrows whizzed past his head, Kent quickly rushed the man, bringing his steel sword nosily against the man's axe. Their weapons clashed, sparks flew and Kent brought his sword down again only to be parried by the surprisingly agile warrior.

While dangerous, bandits tended to think on the level of the lowest Neanderthal. Physically this man could probably best Kent with his sheer girth, but it was Kent's quick mind and skilled handling of his weapon, and his horse, that would see him to victory.

The two clashed again. Then again. Kent kept his sword steady, and his eyes focused on the hulking man before him. Though he was starting to feel the onset of fatigue he knew he would be able to keep up his strength until the end of the battle. The bandit was not so lucky, his breath coming out in ragged gasps . His arm had suffered a nasty cut during their last skirmish, and fresh blood dripped the length of it, mixing with the sweat and hair on the back of his large hand.

The man let out another yell, though this one came off with a lot less power than his previous, and started to charge towards the waiting cavalier. Kent readied his blade. He had to end the fight before his allies on foot reached his position. It was his mission to stop the bowmen on the other side of the hill to help ensure the safety of the others, and he refused to be slowed down any longer by a foolish brigand whose sole vocabulary was comprised of oafish battle cries.

Kent suddenly pulled the reigns on his horse in an order to move, but before his noble steed could obey his command he felt a sharp pain strike him right above his elbow. The pain jolted through his arm, causing him to pull too hard on the reigns and startle his steed, which nearly bucked him in surprise.

The bandit swung at the horse but still somehow managed to miss. Kent raised his sword arm, only sparring a quick look to his left arm to confirm that the jolt of pain did indeed come from an arrow, which was now lodged into his arm in a very agonizing way, before charging at the man again and killing him with a strike to his head.

The man's body fell to the ground with a soundly 'thud'. Kent turned his attention to his arm, as his body temperature began to quickly rise.

_I have to remove this arrow before I continue the fight, _Kent thought.

He craned his head around behind him to see if he could spot any healers nearby. He spotted Sain dueling with two bandits quite a distance away, while behind him Dorcas swung his axe in a manner very similar to the enemy they were facing. Lady Lyndis was using her incredibly agile footwork to confuse her enemies and lay a final blow before moving onto the next enemy as quickly as she could so as to not become overwhelmed.

A twinge of concern ran through Kent's body for his Lady Liege, but the throbbing in his arm forced him to turn his attention onto himself for the moment. Reluctantly, he turned his gaze to the sky to prepare and counter any more surprise attacks by air. Seeing nothing but the cloudy sky- Goodness he was feeling so very hot!- he quickly examined his injured arm.

_That marksman must have had some incredible luck._ Kent thought wryly. _He managed to land a hit on the only part of my arm not protected by my armor. _

The light brown of his undershirt began to turn black as blood slowly seeped out of his wound. With no medic in sight, Kent knew he would have to remove the arrow himself or risk becoming even more injured than he already was. He scanned the battlefield for a place to take cover, to find the only safe looking place was a gathering of trees some two hundred yards away.

_I'm useless to everyone like this…_. He lamented. _Taking cover such a far distance from the fight will take me completely out of the battle…_Sweat rolled down his face and his stomach began to lurch. _I just have….to find someone with a heal staff. I just…I know that…_He squeezed his eyes shut as the thoughts in his mind began to blur and meld together. _Indecisiveness….won't aid me…_

Kent shook his head in an attempt to overcome his unexpected loss of focus. His stomach flopped around violently, and for a moment he thought he would vomit. His vision became hazy, and the sound of the battle grew distant from him. A sudden lightheadedness overcame him. He felt weightlessness and before he knew it the ground had unceremoniously come to meet him.

Kent closed his eyes tightly, the sound of clashing swords barely registering to his clouded mind. He slowly opened them, squinting against the harsh glare of the midday sun. He had managed to fall off of his steed, and was now lying prone beside it, his entire body aching from the fall. His warhorse towered above him, seemingly unconcerned for his master's deteriorating condition. From a distance he could hear his name being called fervently.

_…Mother…?_

"…Kent….are you…..Hang on….what is…"

There was a sharp pressure in his arm (had he been injured there? He couldn't remember.) and then a piercing pain that ran through his entire body, but died out in seconds. Kent narrowed his eyes in an attempt to subdue the haze that obscured his immediate vision. It took a moment for him to realize that the haze was simply a shadow, and as his eyes began to focus in on the light green eyes of his Lady Liege, Lyndis.

"Kent...can you hear me?" She asked, concern marring her lovely face.

"I'm sorry about the arrow." Her tone was calm though to him it sounded as if she was speaking to him from a distance. Kent couldn't place the emotion that threatened to spill from her honest eyes at a moments notice, and tried his best to form coherent words. He couldn't help but remember days long past where he would stand at attention just before dawn, waiting for General Wallace to do his daily inspection. And the feeling of pride that would fill every fiber of his being when he would pass with a pleasant compliment on his tidiness. It had been a long time…

"…poison…" He murmured, trying to force himself back into the present. Beads of sweat ran off his nose irritatingly and he swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking again.

"Lady Lyndis….forgive me." He managed. She seemed alarmed by his words, and he felt the full force of his failure weigh in upon his heart. He had been careless and had been struck by the enemy- poisoned by the enemy- and now he was lying helpless before the woman he had sworn his very name to protect.

"Kent, it's going to be okay." Lyn comforted, interrupting his self-loathing thoughts. "I'm going to get a healer."

Lyn thought Kent nodded then, but she couldn't be sure. She was too distracted by the painful expression on his handsome face. It was the same expression she had seen on all the faces of the children of the Lorca tribe as they died painfully from the poisoned water they had consumed. She saw her mother's weary face as she watched Lyn being pulled from their home by her father, her eyes slowly giving way to the emptiness of death. It was the last time she had seen her mother.

She saw her father's face, twisted in a painful grimace, as he forced her onto his horse before it carried her away to safety, and away from the suffering family she had loved so much.

_I won't let bandits take away any one else I care about!_ Lyn thought indignantly.

She noticed a gleam of light to her right and looked up in time to see another axe wielding thug rushing at them, swinging his weapon like a man possessed. She forced herself to her feet and drew her sword before dashing towards him and catching him off guard. She caught the look of surprise on his face as she ended his life, her blade effectively terminating his bloodlust.

The sound of a horse approaching turned her attention back to Kent and she rushed to his side, her sword ready to defend them again if the need arose. However it was not a bandit, but Sain. He smiled good-naturedly at Lyn, seemingly having not noticed his fellow Caelin retainer on the ground only feet from his steed. He was about to speak when Kent groaned in pain. Sain turned his attention to the ground where his partner lay and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Kent!" He gasped, "Lady Lyndis, what happened?" He moved to dismount but Lyn quickly outstretched her arm to stop him.

"Hold, Sain!" She cried. "He has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Sain replied incredulously, starring down at his friend. "How so?"

"An arrow. I removed it." Lyn explained as she knelt by the red-armored knight. She placed her hand atop his head, but quickly pulled it back as if scalded. "He's burning up! Sain, you have to retrieve a healer!"

Kent groaned in pain again, almost as if in agreement, but didn't speak.

"Of course, my lady. But it's dangerous for the two of you to stay here without any cover! Allow me to move him to a place-"

"There's no time!" Lyn snapped, her eyes focused. "The poison seems to be fast acting. It's just like…"

The memory of mothers holding their dead children, their screams came from both their physical and emotional agony, appeared in her mind, but she quickly forced it back into the darkness of her consciousness. She couldn't let the ghosts of her past haunt her now. Not when Kent needed her.

"It's just like when my tribe was killed. Kent doesn't have much time, you need to get a healer with a restore staff. You can move faster with your horse then I can on foot. I'll protect him."

If Sain and Kent were in different positions, Kent may have hesitated for just a moment. Not due to a lack of love for his flirtatious companion, or from distrust in Lyn's abilities in the ways of combat, but simply from an overall concern for leaving both his most trusted ally and Lady liege behind.

However Sain was not Kent. His worry for the red haired knight stemmed him into taking off as Lyn was finishing her command. He rode quickly towards the back of the battle lines where Merlinus' tent was located, and where one of the healers in Eliwood's small army was hopefully to be found.

_Ride with the wind, Sain._ Lyn thought anxiously. _And hurry back to us._

Kent groaned softly, but seemed to try and stifle it. Lyn returned her attention to him, taking his hand in her own, and placing her other hand on top it them. The poison seemed to be extremely concentrated compared to what their enemies had been using as of late. While a number of the bandits (often under the employ of the Black Fang) had access to poison laced weapons, they usually weren't strong enough to do lasting damage on the body, and usually just sufficed in making their target sickly and weak.

It was very apparent that this was not the same type of poison. Kent had warmed up fairly quickly, as if he had a sudden onset of fever. Lyn had actually watched his battle with the bandits while she was battling her own enemy. He had perfect form as he evaded the shower of arrows, and the wide strikes from the large axe his opponent had carried. She had been forced to turn her attention back to her own fight afterwards and hadn't seen the arrow which pierced Kent's skin.

Only when she had disposed of her opponent did she turn back to look at her steward, only to find him lying prone on the ground. She could feel the sudden panic that shot through her entire body. It was strong enough to make her toes tingle, and it hadn't ebbed away since that moment.

Kent was a man of the highest caliber. No ordinary poison would leave him so weak, lying helplessly on the ground and unable to even speak words. His eyes were open now, his attention focused on Lyn through his labored breathing. It seemed to be such an effort for him to simply take in air, that Lyn wondered if his chest plate was constricting his breathing some how.

It was too dangerous to shed his armor here though. The enemy archers hadn't made a move in some time, and while she was sure that the other cavalry knights (all being from Pherae and direct subordinates of Eliwood) were routing them at that very moment there was no way to know if one may had escaped their assault and was waiting to attack the unsuspecting twosome.

"Lady Lyndis…" Kent murmured, his hand still in Lyn's grip.

Lyn frowned and realized that his left arm was still bleeding from where she had ripped the arrow from his body. She felt a touch of guilt and wondered if she may have ruined his arm by her rash actions, but forced the thoughts from her mind. She had made a split-second decision, under the belief that the arrow was poisoned.

If he lost the use of his arm due to her actions she would take the blame. If it came down to the loss of his arm or the loss of his life her choice was clear.

"…Forgive this…failure…." Kent managed, before coughing weakly.

"Shhh. Silence, Kent. There is nothing to forgive."

And there wasn't. Kent had been there for her since the day they had met. He told her of her lineage, escorted her through countless dangers, and had stood by her side unwaveringly. He had been every bit a 'Knight' as title was, perhaps even more.

Lyn would be satisfied if he was forever at her side.

"Sain will be back with help." Lyn soothed, stroking the top of his good hand. "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

Kent grimaced, whether an attempt at smiling, or the pain from the poison, Lyn didn't know.

Behind her came a sudden cry of pain. Lyn dropped Kent's hand, rose, and turned around quickly, her fingers wrapping around the Mani Katti in mid-turn. She began to withdraw it from its sheathe and stopped when she saw the headless brigand lying before her. Behind him stood Hector, his axe still red with blood.

"Hector!" Lyn said in surprise.

"What are you doing!" Hector growled, foregoing formalities. "You weren't even paying attention to your surroundings! Do you suddenly have a death wish!"

Gratitude suddenly forgotten, Lyn glared in response.

"I have to protect Kent." She said, in a tone more snide than needed. "He's been poisoned." She moved out of the way for Hector to see him. The lord's face became more solemn then, his mouth turning into a deep frown.

"How he is?" He asked, moving around the body of the man he had just killed to kneel beside the Caelin knight.

"I told you, he's poisoned." Lyn sighed, more from concern than actual indignation. Her annoyance with Hector rarely lasted long anymore. "It's stronger than what we usually face. It's affected him immensely in a short time span."

Hector and Kent exchanged expressions for a moment before the sweat from Kent's brow trickled into his eye. He closed it forcefully, and gritted his teeth.

"He doesn't look good." Hector said aloud.

"I know that!" Lyn nearly shouted, stunned at Hector's obviousness. "He needs a healer! I sent Sain…"

"Why haven't you moved him away from the field?" Hector interrupted rudely. "It's too dangerous for him here."

Lyn bit her bottom lip for a moment, "It's too far back to camp…and I was worried that moving his body might aggravate his illness."

"Aggravated illness or not, he'll be quicker to die by the underside of some bandit's axe if he stays out here." Hector stated, still regarding Kent with a solemn expression.

"I was here to protect him-"

"And you failed at that."

Lyn turned away from him as if struck. Hector looked up to her, stared at her back for a moment, then sighed deeply. A few moments passed before he tried to speak.

"Lyn…I'm sorry. What I meant…"

"I need your help moving him." Lyn said suddenly. "I can't do it alone."

Hector watched her for a moment. He nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"Okay." He agreed. "I can carry him, but I won't be able to defend us if we come under attack."

"You won't have to." Lyn said, finally turning around to face him. Her eyes held a firm resolve. She would do what she had to in order to ensure Kent's safety.

Hector gently picked Kent up, almost cradling him in his arms. Lyn would have been surprised at his sudden change of nature from boisterous bruiser to gentle giant if she had not drawn her sword and began to scan the horizon for trouble.

There was no sign of Sain yet.

"Getting back to base will take too long." She said after a moment. "We'll be better off if we take cover near that grouping of trees." She pointed towards a few trees that laid conspicuously about two hundred yards away.

"That's fine with me." Hector replied.

Lyn turned back once to make sure Kent was still breathing. When she saw his chest rise and fall weakly she raised her head to Hector, nodded, and began towards the trees.

Hector quickly followed. Lyn was naturally faster, but even with his heavy armor, and the armored man in his arms, Hector managed to keep close to her. They were pretty displaced from the fighting, but Lyn steadied her blade in preparation to attack any bandits who may get the bold idea to attempt an ambush near the trees.

Hector began to fall behind a bit, the weight of Kent's fully armored body making his arms ache within a minute. Lyn turned back to make sure he was still reasonably close, and then slowed a bit to allow him to catch up. Once he did she picked up speed again, keeping her mind focused on the task of surveying the field.

The duo managed to reach the trees unopposed. Hector, now out of breath, quickly moved behind a tree and slowly laid Kent down. He stepped back from the poisoned man and placed his hands on his hips as his chest puffed in and out in exertion.

Lyn quickly moved around the trees, scouting out any enemies that may lay in wait. When she was assured that they were alone she returned to the two men and knelt down beside Kent. She placed her hand on his forehead, her face stony in concentration.

"…How is he?" Hector asked at length, his breathing returning to normal, but the warm ache in his arms pulsating gently in a reminder of his actions.

"….He is very hot." Lyn replied, looking over at Hector. For a moment he saw the fear on her face- fear of losing someone dear to her- and he felt a sense of shame, as if he had invaded into Lyn's personal space purposefully by seeing her innermost, unguarded, emotions. She was one of the strongest women he had ever met, both by the sword, and her insurmountable will, and to see her in such a vulnerable state made Hector uncomfortable.

"He needs a healer." Hector said. The obviousness of his words went unchallenged by Lyn who was focused on keeping herself collected.

"I'll go find one." Hector volunteered. "You should be able to protect him here if anyone should stumble over uninvited, right?" He questioned, and Lyn nodded, struggling to find her voice.

"Right." She replied, clearing her throat. "I'll protect him." Her words were strong with conviction, her eyes shining with her resolve from earlier. "Please hurry, Hector."

"I will." He said, showing her one of his rare soft smiles. "Wait for me here."

The young Ostian lord turned and rushed from the cover of the trees, his earlier exhaustion forgotten. Lyn watched him leave before turning her attention back to Kent. He was breathing heavily, his face showing a weariness he would usually conceal from her out of his perceived 'knightly duty'.

_Now that we're out of the sight of our enemy I can try to dress his wound._ Lyn thought as she tentatively touched Kent's blood soaked shirt. She had learned how to make tourniquets from thick sticks and pieces of cloth back when her father was still alive.

"If the time ever comes, though I will hope it does not, that you are injured in some way, and alone, then you must be prepared to tend to your own wounds, hunt for food, and seek shelter. This is the essence of surviving the unknown. It is the way of life that we nomads of the plains have chosen."

It had been a warm afternoon when her father had said that to her, his tall frame strong against the brightness of the sky as she gazed upwards at him in admiration. He had been teaching her the ways of the sword. It was he who had worked to instill a sense of survival in her, and taught her many of the things she would need to know to persist against the harshness of the great plains of Sacae if she ever found herself alone in a unduly position.

His lessons had saved her. Before she had met the brilliant tactician, the loyal knights of Caelin, or even her own grandfather, she had been traveling all alone on the great plains, struggling for her own survival, keeping the words spoken to her by the Chief of the Lorca, her darling father, close to her heart.

And so she survived.

Lyn had proven she possessed the strength to keep herself alive against seemingly insurmountable odds. Now she just had to prove she had what it took to keep another person alive as well.

Lyn felt around Kent's chest plate, her long fingers quickly finding the clasps on the sides of his armor. She undid them, then took a few minutes maneuvering Kent's arms and head as gently as she possibly could while she removed the armor from his body. His skin was hot to the touch, and glossy with sweat. His eyes were half opened, his chest rising and falling with forced effort. Though she tried to show Kent a smile she found herself unable to force it and instead focused on pulling off the armor from his arms.

She worked the armor on his injured arm as gently as she could. When she pulled the armor over his wound he jerked his arm and hissed softly, his face contorting into pain. Lyn quickly apologized and sat the armor to the side.

"Don't worry, it's off now." She soothed. Lyn placed her hand against his cheek and finally managed a sympathetic smile. His skin felt clammy under her palm.

"I know you would cite modesty at my next action…but I need to dress your wound." She said softly. "I'm going to take your shirt off. Please…just try to bare with me."

Kent didn't reply. Lyn looked past the few trees that shielded them from the battle anxiously.

_Please hurry….Sain….Hector….anyone!_

She quickly took his shirt off, though her actions were slow and careful around his injury. She discarded the shirt to her side and gingerly examined where the arrow had pierced him. The skin on his arm was torn and bloody. She had ripped the arrow out rather brutishly and the feeling of guilt she had earlier crept back onto her. She had probably made the wound even more worse than it had been before.

She wasn't sure if they would be able to save his arm.

_But I can't give up._ She thought, trying to find resolution in the terrible situation they had been forced into. _Maybe if a strong enough healer comes….maybe it'll be alright. _

Lyn examined Kent's face. He was quiet, his breath coming much slower now, and his eyes were closed. He almost looked like he was sleeping. His skin had taken a paleness that was unnatural to him. She didn't want to believe it, but she could feel it deep in her soul.

She was losing him.

_I'm so sorry, Kent!_ She thought. _Please hold on._

Lyn grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pulled tightly on it, ripping a long shred off. She held it up and mentally compared it to the size of his wound. Finding it acceptable she cautiously lifted up his arm.

"This is going to hurt a bit." She warned. She wrapped the piece of cloth around his wound. The only response Kent gave was a sudden inhalation of air. Lyn tied it tightly.

"That should stop the bleeding." She said to no-one in particular, sitting back and looking over her knight. She had never seen him so weak before. She crossed her arms across her chest. She could only wonder where the others were. Hector hadn't left that long ago, but she had sent Sain for help at least an hour ago. She wondered if something had befallen him on the battlegrounds…

_No! I refuse to think that way! Sain is fine. He is probably on his way to us now._ Lyn thought with earnest she didn't truly feel. _Perhaps he ran into Hector…_

She prayed he had. Looking out again she didn't see Sain, Hector, nor any of her other companions. The sound of fighting was growing distant. The battle was probably close to being won.

_Please….we need help…_

"Lady…Ly…Lyndis…"

Lyn snapped her head around to look at Kent, whose eyes were open and staring at her from his spot on the ground. Lyn got on her knees and crawled closer, until she was almost sitting against him.

"Kent….it's okay. I've sent Sain to get a healer." Lyn said with a weak smile. "I'm sure they are on their way to us as we speak."

Kent closed his eyes weakly, but then reopened them a moment later.

"I…am sorry." He murmured. Lyn frowned.

"Don't apologize! You've done nothing wrong." She reassured.

"No….I…failed…"

"Kent, I command you to stop!" Lyn said forcefully. "You have no reason to apologize. Don't waste your energy doing it," and then, in a softer tone, "please rest."

Kent closed his eyes again, and his face turned into a painful grimace. His mouth opened and he moaned weakly.

"…be safe…"

The sound of horses turned Lyn's attention away from Kent for a moment. Two members of Eliwood's army had arrived and were quickly dismounting from their steeds. She immediately noticed one was Sain, his face a mix of anxiety and worry. The second was Priscilla, the young troubadour who had been traveling with the group ever since she was rescued from Marquess Darin.

Priscilla quickly rummaged through a satchel that was attached to her beautiful white mare, producing a restore staff from it, and she quickly followed Sain as he led her into the thicket.

The two stopped before Lyn for a moment, and then Priscilla quickly broke away and kneeled next to Kent. She examined his body, an increasingly worried expression marring her lovely face. She held out the staff above his body and closed her eyes focusing her mystical energies into the staff.

Sain placed a hand on his hip as they watched the young princess summon forth the magical energy from her body, using the staff as a catalyst, to let its healing light seep out over Kent's body in a phosphorescent blue glow.

"…There was no one near the base." Sain explained quietly. "I asked our lord tactician, and he sent me over the large hill where the fighting was. I came across Lady Priscilla fairly quickly…but brigands blocked our way back and we were forced to fight." Sain bowed his head. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." Lyn assured, looking over at him with a kind expression. "I know you did your best. And you must have had to protect Priscilla as well."

Sain nodded, his usual smile returning to his face. "Of course! I couldn't allow those filthy heathens to lay a hand on such a fair woman! And with no weapons! What kind of knight would I be then?"

"A terrible one." Lyn replied, smiling a true smile for the first time in hours. She found that being in the company of friends seemed to ease her worries Sain chuckled lightly, and ran his fingers through his green hair.

"But of course! And I could not stand to take such an affront to my name! Luckily I was able to protect Lady Priscilla without much trouble." Sain boasted. "We came across Lord Hector on our way back and he told us that the two of you have moved Kent here. We had to stop by Merlinus' tent to retrieve a Restore staff, but then we rushed here as fast as the legs on my gallant steed could carry us."

"I appreciate it." Lyn said. She knew Sain must have done everything in his power. He had known Kent for even longer than she had, and they had a bond so powerful she couldn't imagine even the strongest of blades breaking it.

A gasp from Priscilla startled them both and they turned to her. Lyn stepped forward anxiously.

"What is…?"

Sain moved closely beside her, his face one of concern. Priscilla crouched over Kent, her shoulder length cherry hair obscuring her face. She seemed to stare downwards at Kent's body. Slowly she lowered her staff until it was pulled against her chest tightly. A moment of silence passed and Lyn moved closer to her and placed her hand on Priscilla's shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

Priscilla raised her head and slowly turned to look at Lyn with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I…I am so very sorry." She apologized, and Lyn felt a darkness close in around her.

"I…I can't do anything. The poison has spread…too far. I am…I am not strong enough." She bowed her head again as she began to weep. "I am so truly sorry."

Lyn straightened up and starred downwards in shock. Sain moved up and tried to force a laugh.

"Oh, Lady Priscilla, surely you jest!…You….I mean…" Sain's smile fell and he seemed to be unable to find the words he was looking for.

"…I can't be true…" He finally murmured. The emotion that laced his words sounded alien to his voice.

It was silent with the exception of Priscilla's hushed sobs. Lyn starred down at Kent, her own eyes threatening to overflow with tears for her knight- her friend. He had been a constant companion at her side since their meeting Bulgar. He had fought by her side, and offered her wisdom when she had needed it.

Even when they had saved the kingdom from the scoundrel Lundgren he had stayed by her side, serving as the Knight-Commander of Caelin. She remembered the walks around the courtyards they had taken when her mind was plagued with far off thoughts of her first home, the Sacaen plains, and the dinners they had shared under the stars. He had been content to sit with her and listen to her tales of the plains, their food forgotten as she would become engrossed in sharing her memories of a simpler time in her life.

She had come to care for him- perhaps more than she had been ready to admit- and now she was being told there was nothing that could be done to save his life. She remembered the agonized expression of her father as he lifted her onto one of the few healthy horses left and forced her to leave him as he died alone in agony.

Kent was also going to die protecting her. Her name, her honor, and her life. Kent had rode into battle to assist his lady liege, and now he was going to pay the ultimate price. Though it was selfish of her, Lyn also thought about how she, too, was going to pay an unspeakable price. Her despair filled her to the core, and she felt herself teetering on the brink of hopelessness.

Priscilla stood and daintily wiped her face. She apologized once again and left the three friends to stand by her steed and stare out towards the dying battlefield. The sun was slowly sinking away with the lives of the lost. Sain didn't even look at her as she passed, but moved to Kent's side and gently took his hand. He stood there for a moment, stooped over and caressing his dear friend.

"Kent." He said, his voice almost cracking. "I….I thank you."

And then Sain stood and turned to Lyn. She looked to him and saw her pain mirrored in his eyes. Though tears were now coming down his face as well he didn't hide himself in shame, but held her gaze with the unfaltering strength.

"Lady Ly-Lyndis." He spoke, standing with a confidence he probably couldn't feel. "I…I shall end his suffering. It…it must be done."

"…Of course." Lyn nodded. The truth was too much to bare. Kent was going to die. He was in agonizing pain, unable to even speak. Slowly his insides would burn away into nothing, and his blood would stop and turn black with poison. Only after that horrific experience would he finally stop breathing.

"….Hold, Sain."

"My lady…?"

"I…will do it." She said suddenly.

It was her fault Kent was going to die. If she hadn't allowed him to accompany her on this mission, if she had forced him to stay at the castle with her grandfather…So many doubts filled her mind. She wondered if she had made different choices would Kent live past this day? Perhaps he would have smiled at her over breakfast, or met her during midday to discuss some pressing issue in Caelin that she was unfamiliar with. Perhaps one day he would return with her to the plains to live a life of freedom.

"I will do it." She repeated, her conviction lacking even to herself. Sain stood dumbfounded for a moment, and starred down at his feet.

"I understand." He replied. "I shall await you outside."

He walked past her and stopped just at the edge of the thicket. He slowly looked over his shoulder, quietly said goodbye to his dying friend, and then he back at his horse, placing a comforting hand on Priscilla's shoulder.

Silence fell around Lyn, only interrupted when Kent lightly coughed. Lyn starred down at him before she sluggishly sat beside him. Closing her eyes she thought of the first time they had met- Kent riding nobly towards her, introducing himself with a kindness and loyalty she hadn't experienced since she lived with her tribe. She smiled a little. He had been so funny when Sain would say something that would embarrass him. She liked that about him though.

She didn't even realize that she had taken his hand in her own until she felt him gently squeeze her.

She looked at Kent, whose eyes were now open. He looked very tired, his hair disheveled and his eyes bloodshot. They gazed at each other for a moment and Lyn felt the wetness of tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I know that you are in pain." She said, moving to her knees and hovering her upper body above him. "I'll ease your pain."

She tried to force a smile but sobbed instead, and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She tried to take a moment to collect herself, but seeing Kent lying beneath her, to weak to speak, made it impossible for her to focus.

"You have been a wonderful knight. I…I do this not only as your lady." Lyn explained, her voice filled with sorrow. "I do this…as your friend.'

Kent seemed to try and smile, but another look of pain took over his face. Lyn closed her eyes and suppressed the overflow of anguish that was close to consuming her. If she gave in she would completely lose her nerve.

"Forgive me." She asked, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't feel she deserved forgiveness.

Slowly she leaned down and placed her lips against Kent's burning cheek. She lingered for a moment, the salty taste of sweat staining her lips. She leaned back up, opened her eyes, and starred down at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked. She half-heartedly hoped he would suddenly shout "No!" and sit up, using his willpower to beat the poison out of his blood. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't stop wishing that such a miracle would occur. She felt so foolish.

Kent, perhaps unable to escape the pain, or perhaps already accepting his fate, closed his eyes in response.

Lyn took that as a sign. Slowly she pulled the Mani Katti from it's sheathe and a million doubts ran through her mind. She sat their for a moment wallowing in her guilt and pain. Kent groaned, bringing her into the present. He was suffering.

He needed her.

Her hand shook and the world was rushing around her. This was not how things were supposed to be.

This was not right.

With a shrill scream she plunged her sword down with all of her might.

The sun began to set over the battlefield, the last bits of light leaving the fallen corpses of the bandits that had challenged Eliwood's army. Healers rushed about to tend to the wounded while the cavalry men made rounds to count the living and the dead. Nils played his music to keep the morale of the troops boosted while Lowen began to cook a giant meal in celebration of yet another victory. Florina stood away from the festivities of a battle well won, her eyes focused on the large hill that had been the site of the fight.

"What's going on?"

Florina shrieked and jumped back, her hand clutching her heart. Wil stepped back, his eyes wide, and his hands held up in a placating gesture.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

Flornia's eyes were wide and she gasped for breath.. "I…I'm sorry…I…I just wasn't…..expecting….that." She gasped out, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Um…it's okay. I…uh, I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Wil smiled sheepishly. "I, uh, was just wondering why you were just standing there…I mean, I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm okay." Florina squeaked, moving a little closer to her friend but still keeping a comfortable distance between them. "I just….Lyn….that is to say…..I haven't seen Lyn in awhile." She released her shirt, but her hands remained pulled to her chest. "I was just a little worried…"

"Oh." Wil said stupidly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now that you mention it I haven't seen her lately either." Wil looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled broadly. "But hey, don't worry about her! I haven't seen Kent or Sain either, so they're probably all together. And with those two around I doubt she could get into any real trouble!"

Florina considered what he said then nodded in agreement, "Yes, I…I suppose you're right."

Still, she felt a strange uneasiness in her heart. It was a weird feeling she couldn't quite place. It was….ominous. She looked back towards where the battle had just taken place and closed her eyes.

She began to pray. She wondered if the gods could hear her desires. . She didn't really know if the gods listened to the prayers of people, but she liked to think they did. She couldn't bare to live in a world where the sincerest of wishes were unheeded by the gods.

As the stars began to make themselves appear in the sky she remembered an old story Fiora used to tell before bedtime. On nights where the stars were their brightest, if a person with a pure desire made a wish upon a star it was bound to come true. Back then she had made a few wishes, usually small selfish things like a roof that didn't leak when it rained heavily, or new clothes that weren't hand-me-downs from her two older sisters. Her wishes never came true but she had always known her desire was never really a pure, unselfish one, either.

So she closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. Her heart beat faster before she released it to the cosmos. She hoped one of the shining stars would hear her plea. She didn't think she had ever desired a truer wish.

_Please… let our friends come back safely._

The stars glimmered with light. Florina smiled up at them, comforted by their luminescence. She believed that this time would be different.

This time she would get her wish.


End file.
